


static at 11.13

by InkWitch (serkestic)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serkestic/pseuds/InkWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So romantic, RinRin.”<br/>“Shut up, Makoto. You’re a bully.”<br/>“On–” Yawn. “–ly with Rin.”</p><p>--<br/>A conversation between friends. Lovers. Both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	static at 11.13

Click.

“‘Sup.”

Laugh. “What was that?”

“S-Shut up. I meant hello. Whatever.”

“I think I liked ‘yo’ better. It sounded cool at least.”

“Alright, alright! Jeez, I wouldn’t have called you if I’d known you were going to tease me all night.”

Laugh. “Okay, sorry. Let’s try again. Hello, Rin. It’s nice to hear your voice again.”

“…Don’t start the sappy shit straight off the bat, Makoto.”

“No, I’ll leave that to you.”

“Makoto!”

Laugh loudly, hush. “Sorry, sorry! Sometimes I can’t resist. How was your day?”

Mutter under breath. Sigh. “It was okay. Strenuous. My coach is such a hard-ass. He made me practice all of my turns until they were ‘as fluid and fast as the pool itself’. He’s another of Haru’s breed, I swear to god.”

“I didn’t think it was possible that there’s another of Haru’s breed.”

“I know, right?! But he sounds just like Haru when he says shit like that. …I kinda miss Haru’s idiosyncrasies. How is that idiot?”

“He’s fine. His practice has started too. We don’t meet all that often yet, to tell the truth.”

“Oh. When was the last time you saw him?”

“Hmm. Last Tuesday, I think. I spoke to him over the phone yesterday. He seems fine.” A fond laugh. “He gripes a lot about his teammates.”

“Let me guess. Annoying and pushy?”

“You’d think so, right? But no, Haru was just grumbling about a guy who beat his breaststroke. By a whole second, he said.”

“What? No way.”

“That’s what I said!”

“Wow, amazing. But I guess Haru hasn’t been practicing his other forms as often as free. That must have had an impact.”

“I guess. He sounded really tired on the phone. Like you.”

“Tch, it’s the new training regime. I’ll get used to it.”

“I’m sure you will. Are you working hard, Rin?”

“You know it! It feels really good when my muscles burn sometimes because then I know that I’ve pushed myself, and my body is responding.”

Lower tone. “I’m glad.”

Silence. Soft breathing. “How about you?”

“I’m okay. Less tired than you, definitely.”

“Makoto, come on. We’ve talked about this. Give me details, you goof!”

“Okay, okay. Um. Well, classes have started. I signed up for a couple of minor courses and I really like the teacher of one of them. He uses visual prompters and makes the students interact with each other during class. It’s really fun and I’m learning a lot.”

“What’s the course called?”

“Uh, Psych. Tons of students signed up for it so he’s pretty popular.”

Sly tone. “Have you spoken up in class yet?”

“No-o. Classes have just started, Rin!”

“You’re so shy in crowds, it’s funny.”

“I am not!”

“You totally are. It’s really cute, Makoto.”

Splutter. “I– I thought you said no sappy stuff!”

“And I thought you said you’d leave that to me? Anyways, calling you cute isn’t being sappy.”

Groan. “Ri-iin.”

Mocking groan. “Ma-ko-to-oo.”

“Don’t be mean, Rin.”

“You’re pouting, aren’t you? You are, I can tell. So cute.”

Huff. “Do you want to hear the rest or am I to endure this for the rest of the call?”

Laugh. “Tell me the rest. Have you been swimming?”

“In the university pool, yeah. After practice hours. I watch the uni team sometimes. They’re as good as you and Yamazaki-kun, I think.”

“Pff, I could beat them hollow, don’t insult me.”

“Maybe.”

“And what, they’re not as good as Haru?”

“I guess they are? Their times are really good… almost close to yours and Haru’s. But they don’t have Haru’s… grace, I guess is the word?”

“Sousuke once called Haru a monster.” Laugh.

“That’s pretty apt.”

“Yeah… You don’t feel like joining the team, sometimes?”

“No way! Too intimidating for me. Plus, I like working on my swimming in peace. Maybe next semester. The coaches look scary.”

“The coaches aren’t going to magically change next semester.”

“Here’s hoping.”

Laugh. “I’m glad that swimming competitively isn’t completely off the table for you. You know… when Haru told me what you said to him at Nationals… I support your decision, whatever it is, Makoto, but I’m not gonna lie and say I wasn’t pissed when I heard how much you downplayed yourself. You’re not a bad swimmer, Makoto. When you work hard at it, you’re really good. And more importantly, you love it. Hearing ‘I’m not good enough’ from a boy who once said, ‘I swim’ was really upsetting.”

Short silence. “Ri–”

“Sorry. I was out of line, wasn’t I? Sorry.”

“Not at all. I want to know what you think, Rin. You’re important to me.”

“But I went too far.”

“No you didn’t. You told me how you felt.” Sigh. “I did downplay myself a bit… I guess. I didn’t really mean it that way. What I was really trying to say to Haru that day was more that… competitive swimming isn’t why I love swimming. It was fun in high school because I did it with my friends. But as a career…I don’t want that. I love swimming because it’s fun. It’s something that reminds me of my friends. Haru. And you. It makes me feel strong or brave.” Embarrassed laugh. “So… yeah. Working in Iwatobi Swim Club Returns that time and meeting all the kids, helping Kisumi’s brother… I realized I wanted to share what swimming meant to me.”

Soft voice. “That’s an incredible dream, Makoto.”

“No, not really–”

“Yeah it is. I’m going to hang up if you say otherwise.”

“…Maybe. Yours is more glamorous.”

“Helping kids feel the strength and love you do through your favourite sport sounds more glamorous to me.”

“Yeah, well, you’re a romantic.”

Laugh. “That’s true.”

Silence. Slow breathing. Synchronized breathing. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale.

Breathe out.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah… yeah. I’m just… I miss my dad.”

“He’d be really proud of you.”

“I–” A hitch in a voice. “I know. My– my mom tells me that all the time.” Tremble.

“Rin…”

“I’m on the path, you know. To my dream. It was his too. I just imagine him watching over me and… when I stand on that starting block, sometimes it feels like he’s up in the stands, cheering for me.”

“Maybe he is.”

Wet laugh. “Yeah. Maybe. That’s why I liked Gou cheering me in the stands. It felt like he was really there, through her. She reminds me of Dad a lot…”

“She’d cry her heart out if she heard you say that.”

“Don’t ever tell her then.”

Laugh. “I won’t.”

“My relatives always say how much I act like Mom. ‘As hotheaded as Maki,’ they say. But my mom always told me that I remind her of Dad.”

“Guess he’s on the starting block with you.”

Soft silence. “You’re amazing, Makoto.”

“W–what? Where did that come from?”

“From my heart.”

“Rin… you’re amazing too. Sometimes I still can’t believe that you’re… that you and I… you know.”

“Still can’t say it, huh? Man, do I have to do all the work in this relationship? That we’re together, Makoto. Repeat after me. That. We’re–”

Laugh. “Together. Yeah. I think about you and I think how lucky I am that you chose me.”

“Are you kidding? I ended up with Saint Makoto. Makoto, the man everyone on the fucking planet falls in love with because he’s so kind and good and brave – and strong. Makoto of the impressive pecs.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“I’m really fucking not. You’re a miracle, Makoto, and everyone knows it. Except you, I guess.”

Pause. “Rin.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“…That’s the first time you’ve said that first.”

“I know that. Don’t make me feel self-conscious.”

“…I love you too. I… sometimes I feel like I’ve been in love with you forever.”

“Rin…” Loud exhale. “I really wish I was with you right now.”

Shaky laugh. “Yeah, me too. Telling you on the last day of high school was really stupid of me.”

“Better then than even later. I don’t think I would ever have told you on my own.”

“I don’t think I would have either… It was the emotion high that made me do it.”

“So romantic, RinRin.”

“Shut up, Makoto. You’re a bully.”

“On–” Yawn. “–ly with Rin.”

“We should go to bed. It’s really late there, isn’t it? And I’m supposed to be using the day off to recuperate.”

“In a bit. How’re your foster parents?”

“Good. Lori makes me Sunday brunch every week. Russell got me new earphones because my old ones tore. He really knows my taste too, they’re perfect for running. How are your parents?”

Laugh. “They call me every day. Even when I’m late for class, they’ll be, ‘You can talk for two minutes with your father and mother, can’t you?’ Kaa-san gave me some simple recipes to try out. Haru and I are going to try them next weekend.”

“Thank god you’ll have supervision.”

“Yeah… Kaa-san insisted he be there actually. Ren and Ran were the only ones to support me and say I would be fine without Haru.” Sigh. “Their faith in Onii-chan is the very definition of blind faith.”

“Speaking of, I talked to Gou today. She said Iwatobi has seven first years.”

“Really? Ah, I’m so glad! I was really worried about them…”

“Congratulations.”

“Why are you saying that to _me_?”

“Well, you were the first captain of the new Iwatobi team. They’re carrying your mantle.”

“Oh, I don’t think I should get all the credit. If anyone deserves that, it’s Nagisa. He started the swim club. But I guess more accurately, we all played a part. You too, Rin.”

“Bullshit, all I did was make a mess of your first Inter high as a new team.”

“Well, you were the reason we even went in for the Inter high.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Static. “Whatever. I wasn’t an Iwatobi student so…”

“I’m sure the new club members will hear all about the legendary rivals, Haru and Rin.”

Snort. “Ai and Nagisa are carrying _that_ mantle now.”

“Your kōhai against my kōhai… I want to go see one of their matches now.”

“Damn it, me too!” Sigh. “I’m going to tell Gou to record them for me. The ones I’m not there for at least.”

“It’ll be fun to go back home. Different.”

“Yeah. I’m looking forward to it.”

Yawn. “We’ve been talking over ninety minutes, Rin.”

“Thank god for the internet.”

Laugh, morphing into yawn. “Yeah. I don’t want to go to bed but I’m really sleepy…”

Laugh. “Goodnight Makoto. We’ll talk again.”

“Goodnight Rin. I miss you.”

“I miss you too. I love you.”

“Say that again. I want to hang up with you saying that last.”

“First you.”

“I love you, Rin.”

“I love you, Makoto.”

Click.

 

 

 

**fini.**


End file.
